


Sentimentos desconhecidos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Repression, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Neela sequer sabia o que queria.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra





	Sentimentos desconhecidos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unknown feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698941) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Neela sempre hesitate demais, tinha tanto medo de ter que se defender que preferiria nem pensar sobre o que queria ou precisava. Mesmo se isso significasse olhar para trás e não saber como chegou onde estava, o que estava fazendo com sua vida.

Parecia que cada decisão que tomava para si mesma era errada, como se só pudesse tropeçar na certa por acidente, ou pela influência de alguém. A única vez que tentou agir completamente por si sem nenhuma preocupação com o que os outros poderiam pensar, quase destruiu sua carreira, alienou sua família e a maior parte dos seus amigos, e aprendeu que não tinha nenhuma habilidade significante que pudesse se traduzir para fora do campo médico.

A princípio, não era uma questão de negar o que queria, porque realmente não sabia. Não sabia o que isso significava. Conversando com Abby na entrada de ambulâncias, eletricidade correndo por suas veias, uma necessidade desesperada por algo que não podia nomear, então culpou tudo na adrenalina da sua primeira grande tragédia. Não estava se negando, porque não se entendia, e sempre hesitou demais para explorar tudo isso.

Não era se negar quando não entendia porque se sentia levada até Abby, pensando talvez que o calor no seu peito se devia a testemunhar aquelas habilidades com pacientes que faziam tanta falta para Neela.

Aconteceu tão devagar que foi fácil para ela não notar, até que um dia estava morando com Abby, dormindo no seu sofá, brincando de dona de casa, apesar de uma bem ruim, e percebeu que não queria que isso acabasse.

Se dependesse dela, poderia ficar ali indefinidamente. Sempre querendo mais, mas nunca sabendo o que, aquele desejo indefinido preso junto com todos os outros que tinha medo demais para poder explorar, só se manifestando na certeza de que não deveria partir, da mesma forma que sabia que não podia ficar em MIchigan. Ela não sabia o que queria, só o que não queria.

Talvez pudesse ter descoberto isso, se tivesse tido mais tempo, se ao menos Abby não tivesse insinuado que ela deveria estar se preparando para se mudar.


End file.
